


The Stray

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat Q, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have no idea.” Q nodded against him before pressing a gentle kiss to James’ lips. “You know, you could have told me how you felt.”</p><p>“And you could have told me about this…”</p><p>“That would have been a great conversation starter. Hi, James! I’m a cat!” James couldn’t help but laugh with Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...  
> A small bit of violence on Q's part, rather brief and non-descriptive. If you've seen Bond, you should be fine.

The Stray

 

James arrived at his flat late at night after a hellish trip to Bolivia and nearly stepped on a cat that lay on his doorstep. He looked down at the mangy black thing and it looked back up at him with green eyes. The thing was pitiful, scrawny and looked exhausted, James frowned, very nearly leaving it there before it meowed at him, weak and pathetic.

“You look about as horrible as I feel.” James sighed heavily before he picked up the tiny creature. It wasn’t a small cat by any means, it was a long cat…but it was so skinny James could see its ribcage beneath its fur. “Claw me or bite me and you’ll be back out on the streets.” James warned as he entered his flat. The cat snuggled closer to him and purred gently. The cat was slightly dirty, but surprisingly pretty for a feral cat. James gently set it, him? her? On the floor and looked through his nearly empty cupboards. He got himself a glass of scotch and managed to find a can of tuna, putting it down for the cat, along with a small dish of water. The cat purred and rubbed up against his legs before eating.

“I know the feeling.” James sighed, walking to his living room and sitting down on his sofa, draining his glass and pouring another. There was a soft meow before the cat jumped up onto the couch. The cat was at least smart, had it not announced itself James probably would have shot it. The cat climbed onto James’ lap and rubbed its head against his chest, purring. “Don’t think this is an everyday thing, I don’t have time for a pet. Not to mention a dirty wet one from the street.” James sighed, scratching the cat behind its ears gently. He took another drink and meant to drain the glass but the cat nudged the glass away with the press of its forehead. James tried again but the cat nudged it again. “Is that you trying to tell me not to drink?”

The cat obviously couldn’t answer, but it rubbed up against James, tail swishing slowly.

“Just as well, I probably shouldn’t… It won’t do me any good will it? I’ll still remember in the morning and Q will bitch at me for reporting in hung-over. Maybe if I’m not hung-over I won’t completely ruin his day when I tell him his gun’s lost somewhere…” James put the glass down and rubbed the cat from its ears down its spine. The cat purred contentedly and curled up in James’ lap. “You’re a cuddly little thing aren’t you?” James smiled rubbing between the cat’s bony shoulder blades.

“You’re an _it_ like me, aren’t you? Just a thing to everyone. Well, Q treats me like I’m a human…but still, sometimes I’m just nothing…and it’s a bit annoying. More in here than 007...but at least I chose it, you didn’t…poor thing.” James frowned. The poor, broken thing was sweet and lovely, but turned away from the real world, not really a creature, just an _it_. James really wanted to stop thinking of the cat as an it. He move one hand and gingerly rubbed down the belly of the cat a little lower, then the cat promptly hissed at him and rolled over, curling up into a small ball and looking at him irritated. “Sorry.” James apologized, pulling his hand away from _him_. He glared petulantly at James for assaulting him for a moment longer before relaxing and snuggling back up against James, purring again.

James smiled and gently rubbed his head, not going anywhere near his belly again, but he smiled when the cat rolled over on his lap, the past offense seemingly forgotten and started pawing at his hand playfully. “You know, you’re quite playful for a nearly starved cat. Got a lot of life in you.” James chuckled as the cat batted at his hand. His claws were extended just a little bit, but James remembered the cat his mother had had at Skyfall and knew that sometimes their claws just came out a little when they were playful. He didn’t hurt James anyway, so James didn’t care.

James smiled a bit more, playing with him. It was nice to have something, anything, to get his mind off of what had happened, and the cat that played and cuddled in his lap somehow made it all go away. He stretched before hopping onto the floor and walking towards James’ bedroom.

“No, no, not in there, you scrawny, lanky git.” James sighed heavily, getting up and following him and finding him curled up in the bed, a small ball of fluff on a pillow. “You’re not sleeping on my bed and getting it all grimy, I do that enough on my own.” James commented. His ears twitched, but he didn’t move. “If you’re not off when I get back I’ll kick you off.” James warned, going to shower and get around for bed. When he got back, he was still curled up on the bed, snuggled into it. James sighed heavily before climbing onto the bed. “Scoot over.” He said, nudging the cat, who moved slightly to allow James onto his proper side of the bed. “Don’t know why I’m bloody letting you stay. If you ruin anything I won’t be happy.” He felt bad for not naming him, but he didn’t have time for a pet, and he knew if he named him, he’d get attached to him.

James fell asleep to the sound of purring… It was nice to not be completely alone.

800Q8

James had a pet cat. Albeit a stray pet cat, but a pet nonetheless. James had been home for a week and every time he came home at night—or once around midnight—he’d find or hear the cat meowing at his door. James had discovered, in the light of day, that the cat wasn’t black, but a very dark brown. His hair was short, except it was longer on his belly and a little messy. He had dark green eyes and was just as skinny as James had thought he was.

James named him Shadow, because whenever he was in the house he always seemed to be in James’ shadow. Shadow was smart, James knew it by how he managed to open doors, twisting handles by batting his paws at them and pulling doors open from underneath. He even played fetch if James threw a crumpled piece of paper. He liked being petted though, loved being curled up against James if only to have his neck scratched for a moment. James didn’t mind, he liked the company, liked that it wasn’t quiet and silent all the time. James found himself talking to Shadow about work and Q and Alec and whoever happened to bother him that particular day, usually M.

When James got home the eighth day—from training with Alec—Shadow wasn’t on his doorstep, but then again, it was pouring. James was sure Shadow had found somewhere to hide through the storm and went to bed, but at one in the morning he heard a meow, pathetic and weak outside of his flat. He got up and opened the door and Shadow jolted inside, drenched and looking absolutely freezing. James grabbed a towel and gently tried to dry Shadow off.

“How long were you sitting out in the rain, you poor bastard?” James wondered, pulling him close after wrapping a large towel around him. Shadow fidgeted in the towel, fighting it for a moment before he relaxed. “I don’t have any food in…that might be a problem.” James sighed, looking through his kitchen, nothing but a bottle of scotch in the cupboard. “As amusing as you drunk would be, I can’t very well let you drink, can I?” James frowned, he hardly ever had food for himself at home let alone Shadow.

Shadow simply purred and relaxed against James, closing his eyes. “You’re just happy to be out of the rain, aren’t you?” James asked before he went back to his room, setting Shadow down and trying to dry him off some more. He was drenched, but James managed to get him mostly dry. “Better?” Shadow meowed in response and curled up in his usual place on the pillow that James—now—didn’t use, not that he used it much before Shadow, but now it was Shadow’s. “I’m leaving tomorrow night, you know… This is why I shouldn’t have pets… I can leave food under the steps, no knowing if some other stray will eat it.” James sighed, laying back down. Shadow got up and nosed at the blanket a few times before managing to slip under it, curling up underneath it with his head poked out. “That cold huh?” For the briefest moment James was sure Shadow glared at him before he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. James gently stroked his head. “’Night Shadow.”

800Q8

“What’s that?” Q asked when James stopped to collect his equipment.

“What’s what?” James wondered. Q got up and pulled a small hair from James’ shirt.

“You have a dog?”

“Cat, actually. Damn thing must have gotten in my closet.” James frowned, looking over his suit for any more evidence of Shadow’s existence.

“Didn’t take you for a cat person. How do you manage to keep it? You’re never home.” Q wondered before he sat back down, unlocking a drawer and pulling out a box.

“Shadow’s a stray, but he convinces me to open the door sometimes.”

“Once you name it, you start getting attached to it.” Q retorted.

“Is that why you call me 007?” James asked, half-serious.

“No, I call you 007 because I’m a professional. It’s hardly my fault that I never leave work. Besides, unlike most people here, I’m unfortunately attached to all of my agents, I’ve been told as much and that I should kill my heart before one of you idiots manage to, but then again…I always was the one cursed with a heart.”

“Having a heart in here is tough… I’m glad someone does though.” James commented. He really did appreciate it, having someone who actually cared whether you came home or not was a nice touch, it meant that someone would be looking for him if he was ever captured…meant there was hope. He wasn’t completely expendable.

“Mm, not so sure.” Q stated. “A cat though, really?”

“He’s smart…and cuddly.” Q snorted. “Oh, shut up, he adores me.”

“Likes your food more like.”

“Food’s just an added bonus. He always comes to see me first. What? Do you not like cats?”

“I like cats well enough, I just still don’t get how someone like you could.”

“Well, I wouldn’t like dogs, they’re sort of mindless. At least cats have distinct personalities.”

“I think you love this stray of yours.”

“I’d never say that. But he’s lovely to have around.”

“How are you going to manage to feed him?”

“I’ll leave some food for him and…he’s managed to live by himself for at least a year or two… I think he can manage a week without me.”

“I’m sure.” Q said, handing over his gun, his hand on the grip. The lights were green.

“I thought you said it was coded to my palm print.” James stated.

“My palm is an override obviously. Don’t worry, I’m not going to shoot you. It’s mostly so I can make sure they work properly before I send them out, not to shoot you for making me fix it every time you go on a mission.”

“Color me reassured.” James smiled, putting the gun in its holster.

“Earpiece, and don’t take it out this time, honestly, you’re more trouble then you’re worth sometimes. Radio for emergencies. Oh, and you should know, I’m not going to be here after Thursday, so you’ll be in contact with R as of Friday.”

“Where are you going?”

“Undercover, somewhere in Wales, of all places, simple in and out job.”

“Alone?” James asked, slightly worried. Q turned to him and raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

“I do have training you know, but if it makes your protective urges feel better I will have someone with me.”

“Protective urges?”

“Don’t even pretend you don’t have them. You’re very protective of people, psych believes it’s some sort of complex. They named it the Bond complex.” Q teased.

“Thanks.” James scoffed.

“Your ticket, and please bring everything back in working order. I would very much hate to have to do paperwork for your sake.”

“I’ll try my best.” James promised before he left Q’s office.

800Q8

A week later, James showed up at Q-Branch and headed for Q’s office, only to be cut off by R. “James, returning equipment?” Holding out her hand to collect it.

“Yes, um where’s Q?” James asked, handing over the equipment a bit at a time, smiling when the gun didn’t recognize her palm. At least it was only Q with the override.

“Oh…you didn’t hear?”

“Hear what?”

“His assignment went to hell. He had Agent Barlow with him and…Barlow made a mistake and Q barely got them out of the building…but not out of the facility. Q took out fifteen people but Barlow didn’t make it. Q barely made it out himself. He took it really hard and umm…M has him on leave for a while, until he’s alright to come back in.”

“Is he at home?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because…I’ve dealt with this before and he might want someone around.”

“Just…be gentle with him. You know he takes these things hard.”

“I know.” James nodded. Q had a heart. James was at Q’s flat in a twenty minutes, but Q wasn’t there, James even slipped in through the window to check, but the flat was empty. He frowned and went home, knowing Q, wherever he’d gone, he had completely removed all evidence of going there. When he got home sitting on his front step, looking more raged than he ever had, was Shadow. He was small, his tail twitched in a strangely feral fashion, and when he looked up at James he meowed, pitiful and broken. “You look awful, one week without me and you’re a complete wreck…” James said, unlocking his door before he knelt down and gently reached out for Shadow.

Shadow flinched back, skittishly before he slowly leaned forward and rubbed his face against James’ hand. “Alright…come inside, Shadow.” He opened the door and Shadow moseyed inside, he had a limp—so bad that he wouldn’t put his front right paw on the ground and it twitched idly—and James noticed a missing patch of hair on his side.

James closed the door and Shadow hissed and ran off at the sound. James looked around and couldn’t find him. “Shadow? Shadow? Come on out, I want to make sure you’re alright, kitty.” James locked the door and pulled off his shoes, looking around the flat. “Kitty? Where are you?” James asked, finding Shadow huddled up on top of his dresser, which happened to be five feet high. “How’d you get up there, Shadow?” James asked the cowering cat who still wasn’t letting his paw hold any of his weight.

Shadow meowed pathetically and James gently picked him up, pulling him against his chest, making sure not to hurt his paw before setting down on his bed. He looked at James and rubbed his cheek against James’ chest. Shadow meowed again, weak and broken. James gently rubbed the back of his neck and set him down on his lap.

“Can I look at your paw?” James asked gently, reaching for it. Shadow licked at it gently and James gingerly put his hand underneath it. Shadow stopped licking at it and let it sit in James’ hand. “You know…it’s odd, I have a friend who’s hurt. I tried to go find him, you know, but he wasn’t home… At least I can make someone feel better. He may be right about the complex.” James sighed and looked at the paw. He couldn’t see any bones or blood, James hoped it was only a sprain or fracture, not anything too serious. James gently set him on the bed. “Stay.” James said gently before he left the room and went to the kitchen, cutting a thin strip from a cloth and returning back to Shadow’s side, wrapping up his paw and tying the cloth securely, not knowing what else to do.

“Did you try to pick a fight with a dog, or…you know…a cat that weighs more than a pound?” Shadow hissed, like he was actually offended. “Sorry…” James sighed before he stroked the cat’s side, seeing the missing patch of fur in his side. James’ eyes narrowed slightly, it didn’t look like a normal scratch, it looked like he’d been burned. “What did you get into while I was gone, Shadow?” James wondered before he continued stroking his back. It wasn’t until he started rubbing his head that Shadow started to purr like his normal self.

Shadow stayed with him for a week, not leaving the flat or walking much and not in nearly the playful mood he was normally in, he was actually grumpy through most of the week, even though James spoiled him with take-away every night and even bought him tuna. Of course, tuna was an excuse to see if Q had come back home, but he hadn’t. No one at MI6 knew where he was.

James smiled when he woke up to Shadow laying on his chest, his tail swishing contentedly. Shadow was obviously in a lot better mood, and was putting hesitant weight back on his paw again. “Good morning to you too, Shadow.” James grinned, rubbing his head and under his chin where he liked it. Shadow purred and licked at James’ hand. Shadow had never done that before. “You really are in a good mood aren’t you? Or are you just trying to get food, hmm?” Shadow stopped licking at his fingers and rubbed his head against James’ chest. “Glad to see you yourself again.”

James spent the entire day watching tv and sitting with and playing with Shadow, who was in much better spirits, purring again and only walking with a slight limp, even a small bit of his hair had grown back on his side.

800Q8

Q opened his eyes and stretched, warm and content after his nap. He turned his head and nuzzled against the warm being next to him before he realized that his _skin_ met skin. Q gasped and sat up, looking around.

“Fuck.” Q whispered, his voice hoarse, attempting to get away when James opened his eyes and reached for the gun under his pillow and pointed it at Q.

“Q? What in the hell?” James asked, looking Q up and down. Instantly Q pulled covers over himself, though not before James got an eyeful. “Where did you come from? How did you get in here? How much did I drink last night?” James didn’t remember drinking anything. “Why are you sleeping in my bed?”

“Technically…I’ve been sleeping in your bed for half a month now…” Q muttered, biting his lip.

“What are you talking about?”

“You called me Shadow.” Q commented.

“Shadow’s a cat.”

“I know.” Q nodded before he arched his back, the sounds of bones cracking made James wince and in less than a blink a cat had replaced Q meowing once before slipping under the blanket. The blanket began to inflate and a moment later Q poked his head out again, keeping himself covered. “Do you happen to have any pants? All of mine are at home.”

“Um…yeah.” James said, slowly going to his dresser and throwing a pair over his shoulder. James heard fabric moving before he turned around, seeing Q standing only in a pair of his pants, squinting in his direction, obviously unable to see him clearly.

“Um, I should probably go. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell people that I…well that I can…do that.” Q commented, biting his lip.

“I don’t understand, why did you come to me?”

“Because, you were distraught…and you don’t like talking to people or asking for help…so I gave you a chance to be comforted without…you know…”

“I told you a lot…”

“Yes, you did.” Q nodded.

“Can you remember…all of it?” James asked, biting his lip. He’d talked to Shadow—Q—about Q a lot, about his feelings for him.

“Just because I shift forms doesn’t mean I lose my mind, James.” Q commented. “I mean my personality shifts but…” Q grimaced and suddenly sat on the bed, curling up on his side. He didn’t like standing on his feet at the moment. “Sorry, residual effects from remaining a cat for such a long time, difficult to remember how to be human.”

“So you’re Q…and you’re a cat.”

“My family had a strange genetic flaw that allows us to shift into an animal form. I tried studying the biology, but I got bored, my other brother knows more than I do.” Q commented, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek against the bed, as if he didn’t even know he was doing it.

“All of you?”

“All the way up on Mummy’s side as far back as the records we have go, which, honestly goes back a thousand years. We don’t really know why…but we are this way regardless.”

“Can you do…any animal?”

“Oh, heavens no… Just one, we only have one other form. We’re completely human and when we shift the only real difference is our appearance. We’re still us…just a more concentrated version, more of our personality shines through when we shift.”

“Are you all cats?”

“No. I’m the runt in the family. My big brother’s a wolf, my other brother’s a panther, and Mummy’s a hyena… They’re all bigger than me, so they call me the runt. I’m the only…’domestic’ one of the bunch.”

“So you… You showed up here to…to look after me?”

“Yeah…”

“Why did you keep coming back?”

“Because you needed me…and this week, I needed you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have intruded, or I should have at least told you…but… Everything hurt so much and I had blood on my hands and… I just needed to feel safe. Cared for. I don’t get that much anymore.”

“You could have asked. I do…care about you…a lot.”

“Yes…well you wouldn’t have liked me much in the state I was in.”

“I think it’s quite clear I love you in every state. Is your wrist alright?” James asked suddenly, realizing the injury was also on Q’s human form, along with the burn along his side.

“I heal faster when I shift…and you did bandage it up quite well. It’s mostly healed. I just don’t want to put too much pressure on it. Love?”

“I told you that already you know…?”

“Yes, but…now you’re saying it to my face.”

“Wasn’t the other face yours as well?”

“Well, yeah…but…”

“Come here, Q.” James sighed. Q got up from his curled up position and walked—albeit a bit wobbly—to James, wrapping his arms around James and nuzzling his chest as James pulled him close.

“Sorry…” Q blushed, unable to control the cat-like reactions. Being a cat for over a week had that effect.

“It’s perfect.” James promised, running his hand through Q’s hair. Q, honest to goodness, purred. “You know…I have a lot of questions.”

“Mmhmm, please don’t stop doing that.” Q muttered, leaning into the touch.

“This is pretty messed up, you know.”

“Obviously…and I’m the normal one. You should meet the rest of my family.”

“You’re the normal one?”

“You have no idea.” Q nodded against him before pressing a gentle kiss to James’ lips. “You know, you could have told me how you felt.”

“And you could have told me about this…”

“That would have been a great conversation starter. Hi, James! I’m a cat!” James couldn’t help but laugh with Q.

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow/Q:  
> http://s217.photobucket.com/user/amylu224/media/BrownCat1.jpg.html  
> Much Love.


End file.
